Listen
by Mushmallow62
Summary: Non-yaoi. Sakyo just needs to talk to someone, he's going through a hard time and just needs to talk to someone. However he just doesn't realise it.


Sakyo and Shinobu friendship

PG

Sakyo isn't just some badass blader, he has feelings too and some things can overwhelm him as much as anyone else.

He lay down on the bed, exhausted after his day, he had trained with his bey but the thoughts were still inside his head. Sighing he closed his eyes, hoping that his mind would just switch off.

_Hospital, nurses, needles, operations, memory gone, beds…_

He sat up and growled, trying to push the thoughts away. After all he just wanted to sleep, was that asking too much?

Lying there he realised it was, it was far too much to ask. Even though he was tired his mind just kept going on and on like a whirl wind.

_Now what?_ He sat up and got out of bed, wondering if he could use one of the old tricks, like drinking warm milk. Until he remembered that he had no milk.

_I need out of here._ He got dressed and left the small apartment, given how late it was he was aware of his surroundings.

His thoughts over took him as they always did and when he looked up to see where he was, he was rather surprised that it was in the richer side of the city.

_Great, I don't need to deal with these snobs._ He thought and then saw someone rather familiar figure going inside one of the dark houses; _I didn't know he lived here…_

He walked towards the house, seeing that it was indeed the blader he had defeated before, who was looking for his keys in his pocket.

"Huh?" Green eyes fell upon him and he tensed up; "What do you want?"

"You live here?" Red eyes glanced around him;

_Yup, he fits in to this scenery._

"What of it?"

"Just asking, no harm in that is there?"

"Why are you wandering around here anyway?" Shinobu carefully looked around himself, he was sure that Sakyo wouldn't try anything, yet he couldn't be too sure. His pride was still hurt from that defeat a few days ago, although Zero had also lost, it had been different.

"Should I wander around elsewhere?"

Shinobu glared at him; _why can't he just answer my question?_

Sighing he replied; "Why not the bey parks?"

"I needed to think, battling won't help," He admitted and then turned around to leave again, after all he found out where the blader lived, it wasn't likely to be of any use to him though.

"Thinking? About what?" Shinobu was curious now, after all this strong blader had followed him and was now wondering why he would be wandering around so late at night.

"About things that are more important than this sport," He snapped and Shinobu stopped unlocking the door to follow him.

"Sakyo,"

"What?" He turned sharply to look at him and Shinobu nearly bumped into him.

"I know we don't know each other, but it's pretty odd to be walking around at this time of night because of thoughts," He said and gestured for the other to follow him; "Come on,"

"Tch, you are letting someone who could be a threat into your home? Are you an idiot?"

"No, but you won't do anything,"

Sakyo just looked at his back, rather impressed. No one else would do such a thing, if anything other people would have just threatened him and let him continue on his way, but Shinobu sounded so assured that he wouldn't do anything.

"How can you be so sure?"

"You would have done it by now,"

Sakyo smirked and nodded at that remark as Shinobu allowed him into his home; "Big place,"

"Yea well I didn't buy it," Shinobu told him and switched on the lights; "Tea?" Sakyo just nodded and sat down at the bar bench.

"You don't seem the type to bring people into your home," He commented as Shinobu got two cups out and ready.

"This is a one off," Shinobu told him tightly and Sakyo couldn't supress a grin.

"I see, so none of your… _friends_ have been here?" He looked around, although it was indeed fancy it was also rather homely too and it made a twinge in his heart.

"Look I'm just being nice, you could at least be grateful,"

"I am, just for the tea," Sakyo teased him, enjoying that he was getting so riled by him, he didn't appear to be the type before.

"Here," He pushed over the cup of hot tea towards him and sat down; "So, why were you wandering around at…" He turned to look at the clock; "One in the morning?"

"Heh, why are you just arriving home at this time?" Sakyo asked and noticed the blush creeping up Shinobu's cheeks; "Busy with a girlfriend?"

"No!" He shifted on his chair and looked away.

"So why were you out so late?"

"I was training," He said and glared at him; "Now why were you out so late?"

"Training?" Sakyo avoid the question, deciding to tease him a bit more; "You have no social life at all do you?"

"Tch, if I want to become better in my sport…" He began but Sakyo just waved him off.

"Yes yes, but I doubt your trainer would have you up until one in the morning, so what _have_ you been up to?"

"Doesn't matter,"

"All right, but I still think you've been on a date," Sakyo said, letting it go now, since he had riled Shinobu up enough.

"Whether I have or not, it's not really your place to ask," Shinobu said; "And stop avoiding my question, why were you out so late?"

"Oh…" He grinned and Shinobu just frowned at him.

"Don't-start,"

"Fine, you want me to be honest, I will be," He took a breath and wondered whether he could tell him what had happened, what was going on. After all he had defeated him rather badly; "My grandfather is in hospital,"

"Eh?"

"Right now no one can say what is wrong with him," Sakyo never bothered to hear what Shinobu was saying, he was _finally_ able to say something about it; "They are continuing to do useless tests on him to see what is wrong with him,"

"That's what hospital's do," Shinobu said, surprised to see that such a powerful blader had such problems behind him; _We're all human still though, aren't we?_

"There is _nothing wrong with him_!" Sakyo yelled and Shinobu froze, unsure what to do when someone losses their composure like that. He never had grandparents; they were both dead when he was still a baby, so he had no idea how to deal with this.

"Are you…"

"_Yes_. He's old, he's eighty-six years old, why can't the doctors just accept that he is no longer wanting to be part of this world anymore?"

"They are trying to do their job," He tried to tell him.

"He has no idea where he is," Sakyo continued on; "He doesn't have a clue what day it is…"

"Sakyo, it happens… it happens when you get old," Shinobu wondered what he could say that would make it better, but he realised that nothing he did or say would be of any use to the blader before him.

"Doesn't matter,"

"Stop it, it's your grandfather, just… just be there for him. He knows who you are right?"

"Yea, he knows me,"

"Isn't that a good thing? You can talk about…" Shinobu trailed off, unable to think of what they could talk about when Sakyo just nodded at him.

"Good point,"

"What?"

"I have been obsessing over one fact, that has been niggling away at my mind for the past while now. Maybe what people say is true," He picked up his empty cup and put it in the sink; "Thanks," He walked away with Shinobu not saying a word.

"Wait… What?" He stood up and ran after him; "Sakyo!" He ran to the door only to find the red head gone; "What? How did I help?" He sighed and went inside, locking the door behind him.

_How did I help him?_

Sakyo looked up at the big house and then walked back to his own apartment; _Just needed someone to listen to me. That's all._


End file.
